the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Fresh Luck to Its Owner"
About '''"Fresh Luck to Its Owner" '''is the second tale in the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of the Nosleep Podcast. In it, a man wakes up on the side of the road with no memory. Written by Anton Scheller, it has a runtime of 22:55 and was performed by Tom Rosenzweig and David Cummings. It is the 410th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A student on a road trip with friends stops at a bar for some partying. At some point during the night a wristwatch is put on his arm and he blacks out. He wakes up the next morning on the side of the road with no memory of who he is or how he got there. Inscribed on the back of the timepiece is the phrase "Fresh Luck to Its Owner". A truck pulls over and a man, Jack, gets out. He offers to drive the student to his house and treat his injuries. The student agrees and gets in. Back at the house, the student is nursed back to health by Jack and eventually begins doing yardwork around his house. He falls into a comfortable routine, but is troubled by his lost memories. Whenever he tries to remove the watch with the intention of throwing it away or selling it, it won't come off. While working one day, Jack severely cuts his arm and dirt gets in the wound. Though he claims he's fine, the wound rapidly gets infected and begins to rot. The student drives him to a hospital, where doctors inform him that he doesn't have enough money to pay for an operation. He drives back to the house and gets some cash, but it's not enough. He then drives to a pawnshop and tries to sell the watch but is unable to remove it from his wrist. The student sells the car instead. Waling back to the hospital, he finds out he's too late and that Jack has died. Due to his clouded memories and inability to be identified, he is unable to claim Jack's possessions. He hitchhikes to a new town and becomes homeless, begging on the street. One night, he is assaulted under a bridge by a group of teenagers who try to steal his watch. When the cops arrive, they run. The officers notice he's still alive and leave him. A clarity comes and he heads to a nearby bar, where he falls into a group of students. He buys them all several rounds of drinks and becomes friendly with one, Yentl. After getting him drunk, he clips the watch onto Yentl's wrisrt. He wakes up the next morning in Yentl's body with all his experiences. He enjoys his new life and girlfriend, though remembers his lost time with the watch. He becomes a staunch supporter of homelessness and devotes time to passing out supplies. While handing out blankets one day, he recognizes a familiar watch on one beggar's wrist. Cast Tom Rosenzweig as the student/Yentl David Cummings as Jack Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:Anton Scheller Category:Tom Rosenzweig Category:David Cummings